life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
My Awesome Things to Do
My Awesome Things to Do is Chris Eriksen's hand-drawn quest log in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Quests Superhero Costume To complete Chris’ superhero outfit for ‘light’, the cape is in his closet, the chest armor is in Charles' room in a bag in his closet and the face mask is made from old Halloween face paint located on a shelf in the bathroom. The heavy armor consists of the same cape, a cardboard box in the back of Charles' truck, and aluminum foil in the pantry of the kitchen near the laundry room door. The last piece needed is to paint the costume using the spray paint in the garage. The key to the garage is next to the side door in the kitchen. Captain Spirit's Treasure The map consists of two parts. The first is in Chris’ room on the wall. The second is a ‘decoder’ that is in the tree house in Chris’ secret stash box. Bring the decoder to the map, then rotate it to fit the map correctly (matching the dashed line with the front door of Chris’ house and walkway). The ‘Treasure’ is found in a small maze outside next to a fence, marked on the completed treasure map. It can also be completed without the map and be credited. Look for aluminum sheets stacked oddly near the fence. As indicated by the numbers and arrows on the solved treasure map, Chris needs to move left, right, left, left to find the ‘treasure’ at the end. Stop Snowmancer The Snowmancer is the snowman in the backyard. To destroy him, Chris will need to ‘blow it up’ using more than his ‘superpowers’. He will need the firecracker hidden in the locker in the garage. The combination is the year 2005, which is shown on the "Neighborhood Watch" article and Charles' trophy on a shelf in the house. Beer Can Range To complete the beer can range, collect the cans from the kitchen, put them in the recycle bin and put them outside. Then take the cans from the bin. Chris can make a can target range and throw snowballs at it. Defeat the Water Eater To defeat the ‘Water Eater’, go through the door in the laundry room. Walk slowly towards the "smoke creature" and tame it. Play Mustard Party 2 The PIN Code to Charles' phone is 42983294, which spells out "hawtdawg" in numbers.This phone unlocking puzzle caused frustration in the community in relation to: A) Its difficult and unintuitive nature causing the majority of fans to look up the solution online; B) The need for it to feature on Chris' My Awesome Things to Do list as it causes fans to believe it's a necessary task; and C) How such a difficult puzzle was figured out by a player within 2 hours of the game's release, causing suspicion of source code analysis in some form. These issues were addressed in a Steam Community thread by Square Enix's Life is Strange Community Manager, Toby Palm (user name Inexorabilis). It appears the puzzle was placed in the game to create community engagement for fans to work together to solve it as opposed to being a more intuitive, solo experience. One fan suggested: "... maybe keep these community type things separeted sic from the main story goals, because in some way they are fun, but not when you're in a different mindset." Superheroes and Supervillains Play with Chris's toys: Power Bear & Noctarious, Shark-Stinger and Forest Warrior are in his room; a Dinosaur is in the living room and Sky Pirate is up in the treehouse. Mantroid's Planet Chris will need his completed costume, and the keys to his dad’s truck. The keys are on the floor in the living room next to the couch. If these are found before Charles passes out, he will be happy and ask Chris to put them in the bowl next to the front door. This can optionally be done after the planet visit. The keys will be added to Chris's inventory. On the planet, walk towards the lamp post. Gallery Capt Spirit treasure map on the wall.png|Unsolved map Adventures of Captain Spirit - map solution.png|Map with solution CaptSpirit-questlog-empty.png|Incomplete quest log. CaptSpirit-questlog-full.png|Complete quest log. Trivia *After all quests are completed, the name of the log changes to "The Awesome Things I Have Done" Notes pt-br: Coisas Incríveis para Fazer Category:Captain Spirit Category:Lore (Captain Spirit) Category:Objects (Captain Spirit) Category:Lore Category:Objects Category:Gameplay (Captain Spirit)